


Gerald Loves Jed

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Gerald Loves Jed

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Gerald Loves Jed   
Author: Sonia   
Series: No  
Spoilers: slight for "The Drop-In"  
Pairing: Jed/Leo  
Rating: CHILD /NC-17  
Archive: Yes  
Feedback: Muy importante!  
Disclaimer: I'd provide the lube if they were mine...  
Notes: Just a ficlet to past the time and try and get these two to quiet down so I can write my magnus opus.  
I'm usually devoted to Josh/Sam but these two are soooo adorable. For my Poodle and Chilaruby (who won't read this because it's J/L. <g>) 

**Gerald Loves Jed by Sonia**

  
"Charlie, would you close the door please."

"Yes sir."

They were alone in the Oval after the ambassadorship of Lord John Marbury had been presented and confirmed. Here stood one tired President and one livid Chief of Staff.Jed knew he would spend most of the night calming his very angry lover. The signs weren't favorable.

Leo wouldn't turn to face Jed. Jed hadnt seen him this mad since he found out about the MS. He came around the desk towards him.

"Leo..."

"Don't you dare.."

Jed backed off. "Look I had to ask him what he thought he's an expert on this stuff."

"Yeah he's an expert on alot of things." he said with a nasty smirk. "Like how to embarass me in everyway he can come up with.Son of a bitch."

"He was really respectful this time Leo. He's trying."

"Oh and I'm not. I see I'm the bad guy here. He won't even call me by my goddamn name!"

Jed tried it again. He moved towards his lover slowly. Hands in plain sight head down no direct eye contact. The classic submissive position in which to approach a wild animal Jed thought to himself. The thought brought a smile to his weary face. It had been a long day. He ventured a hand on the shoulder. It was well received. The shoulder dropped and the face he loved turned towards him. The voice was calmer.

"Oh so you think this is funny eh? Gerald. Who the hell is Gerald anyway?"

Jed chuckled. "You can't still be pissed off about us?"

Leo looked at him with his eyes full of hurt. Damn it he didn't want to feel this way. It was a lifetime ago.

"Can't I ?"

Jed stepped back and leaned against his desk. He took a deep breath and thought about his response carefully.

"Leo, we weren't even lovers then.John and I got together two years before we did. I cheated on Abbey not you. I've never understood your anger at John. When I told you about what happened a hundred years ago you were furious with him and you still are." He stood up straight and looked Leo in the eye.

"You've always refused to discuss it. Please if you love me stop driving me crazy. Why do you hate him so much? Why?"

Leo knew it was time to come clean."Because you almost stayed in England with him!" he nearly shouted. Jed's shocked face was enough to bring Leo back to where they were. The Oval Office is not the place to discuss old hurts done to you by your Presidential lover.

"Not here. Let's go to the residence." He started out the door first. Jed realized the breach in protocol for what it was. Leo was really in a bad place in his head to do that.Jed reached for his arm to stop him.

He sighed."Leo...I'm in love with you you know."

That's the way they always said it. People say "I love you" to their computers and dogs. You only say "I'm in love with you" to a person.

Leo touched Jed's face. The face he saw in his dreams was younger than the one in front of him now. Hell in his dreams he was younger too.The kiss was just as sweet as the first time over 25 years ago. Even after marriage after children,after almost dying, after an election,the love was just beginning. The want was still there.People grow older. Loving someone the way they loved each other kept their hearts full and alive. Leo grinned.

"I'm in love with you too. It's Ok. I'm just a old jealous fool. I'm lucky to have you at all."

"You'll always have me, Leo. You know that dont you? "You're the only man I've really ever loved." Jed searched his eyes.

The smile left his Leo's eyes and he ducked his head. "That's not true. You loved him. He has a part of you I'll never have. And that still hurts." Without looking at Jed, Leo stepped back and held the door for him. Jed walked through patting Leo on the back on the way out.

They headed over to the residence in silence. When they reached the private quarters, Jed called Charlie and left word "Unless we are going to Def Con 4 no calls except from Abbey. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

They got drinks and sandwiches sent up. They hadn't exchanged a word since they left the Oval.

They sat in the living room. Jed wanted to see where Leo would sit. He was disappointed when he chose the settee across from him. Leo saw his reaction.

"This will be easier for here."

"What part of me does John have that you don't Leo? You have my soul my heart. You know my innermost thoughts and feelings. When I can't talk to Abbey I come to you. We make love in ways John and I never did. Why are you still so hurt by the fact of him?"

Leo squirmed and fidgeted for a long moment. At first Jed wasn't sure he was going to answer.

"Remember when you called and told me you were thinking of leaving Abbey for John? You were so lost and confused and you wanted me to tell you what to do?"

Jed felt hot with the memories of that pain. "Of course I remember.It was the worst time of my life."

Leo looked up. This was it. The biggest secret he has ever kept from Jed.The tears were burning his eyes but he was not going to let go. Not yet.

Leo managed to choke out "I loved you even then. I was in love with you from the first day we met. I dreamt of the first night after we had dinner. Remember?" Jed nodded blankly. "I've never loved anyone in my life the way I've loved you. Mallory but that's different..."

Jed closed his mouth. Opened it trying to speak. "Jenny.."

Leo shrugged. "I loved her." Jed knew the difference.

He continued "I wanted you so much sometimes I had to put my head down and take deep breaths. I've waited my whole adult life to hear you say those words. That you would leave Abbey for me. That you would give up everything for me. You have never loved me the way you loved him. Everytime I see him I die a little because I will never have that part of you. I know you are in love with me Jed and God knows I'm in love with you but I'm greedy. I want you all of you. Even the part you left behind in England. I want to be the only one in your life. No Abbey, no girls,no Presidency, nothing but you and me. And that will never happen."

The roaring in his ears was his own breathing. He was not going to cry. He knew it was already too late and he was crying. Jed moved over to him. His arms around him usually made things better. Not this time.

Leo leaned into him at first but something was wrong. He needed an answer first before the healing could take place.A healing he had needed for over twenty years.

With a voice heavy with tears Leo asked the one question he never dared asked before "Am I right? Did you love him more than me?"

Jed smiled and wiped away his Leo's tears. The man he loved with every fiber of his being. He hugged him tightly. So tightly Leo began to chuckle.

"Ok I get it. I'm a paranoid idiot."

"Well we know that dont we?" Jed sat back but kept Leo's hand in his.

"I loved John. I did. I wasn't going to throw away everything and run off to Borneo with him. I was not running away to be with him, I was running away from MY life as it was. Don't you remember? Abbey was in medical school,we had Elizabeth and Ellie was a newborn, I was still in school and broke as a church mouse. Abbey.." he leaned over and kissed Leo on the cheek "and my best friend were here in the States. I was depressed lonely and completely forsaken. John was an oasis with a no responsiblity lake."

Leo got up and walked over to the window. He wanted to ask again just one more time to be sure. As usual Jed knew what to say.

Jed walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around Leo's waist. Resting his chin on his shoulder he spoke softly into his ear.

"No Leo. What I felt for John was gratitude for a safe harbor. He knew all along I'd come back. He loved me and wanted the best thing for me. I wasn't capable then of feeling all that I feel for you now. My heart wasn't big enough. Now it's big enough to fit you,Abbey,our girls and everyone else that is in there."

Leo rubbed the back of his lover's hands. "I'm sorry for being an insecure dumb ass. I've just never had the guts to say all this before."

"As for leaving Abbey, you don't really want that do you?" Jed turned him around and looked at him questioningly.

Leo sighed and admitted "No. Not really. She is as much a part of me as she is of you. I know the love you have with her allows us to be together in a way too. Being with her has made all this" waving his hand at the Rose Garden of the White House, "happen. I know that."

"We all need each other my love." Jed knelt down and took Leo's hand.

"Jed get up for God's sake the usher will be here any minute with dinner!!!"

"Not until I pledge my undying love to you, beautiful kind Leopold".

"Stop it you maniac! Get up!!"

Knock knock. "Mr. President,your dinner is here, Sir."

"Oh God...Jed please!!" Leo whispered.

Jed leered at him "I want you to say that later this evening but in a more passionate way my friend."

"Ok ok anything you want just get up. The Secret Service will be notified in a minute if you don't answer the door."

He was now trying to pull him to his feet. Jed would not budge. He smiled and Leo knew he is in trouble. When Jed is in a playful mood he is the only one having fun most of the time. He went into full poetry quoting mode.

"The expression of the face balks account, But the expression of a well-made man appears not only in his face, It is in his limbs and joints also, it is curiously in the joints of his hips and wrists, It is in his walk, the carriage of his neck, the flex of his waist and knees, dress does not hide him, The strong sweet quality he has strikes through the cotton and broadcloth, To see him pass conveys as much as the best poem, perhaps more, You linger to see his back, and the back of his neck and shoulder-side."

As he was quoting Whitman,Jed touched the parts he spoke of lovingly caressing his legs hips arms and torso. Rising slowly to his feet he looked into Leo's eyes and whispered quietly "The full-spread pride of man is calming and excellent to the soul". Cupping his blushing face Jed kissed him with passion and love.

Knock Knock "Sir?" the usher asked a little urgently.

Leo laided his hands on top of Jed's, still heated with desire from the kiss "Answer the door or they'll break it down."

"Alright but later I'm going to take you up on your offer." as he walked to the door.

"Offer?"

"Anything I want you said anything I want. You know what I want dont you Leo?" Jed gave him that USDA inspected look of his. The look that made his heart beat faster and his groin sing and sway.

Leo blushed deeply as the usher was let into the room.

"Good Evening Dennis."

"Good Evening Mr. President. Mr. McGarry.

"Hey Dennis" Leo said a little more breathlessly than he should have.

"Everything alright Mr. McGarry?"

"Excuse me?" Leo looked stricken. Maybe this guy heard what the President was saying before he opened the door?

Oy.

"You look a little flush. Anything you need Sir? Glass of water maybe?"

POTUS patted Dennis on the back. "No no he's fine Dennis. We were discussing the new missile defense system and Mr.McGarry got a little hot under the collar.You know how the Irish are."

Dennis Flanagan,Senior White House usher smiled "Yes Sir I do know."

"I know exactly what Leo needs to feel better about our discussion and as soon as you leave I'll take care of it. He'll be smiling and humming by morning. I will give him everything he needs to be satisfied...with the resolution of this meeting."

Somewhat warily Dennis said "Very well Sir. Goodnight."

"'Night Dennis." as Jed smiled his best and brightest as he closed the door.

"Are you insane?!!" Leo said in a low voice as Jed came closer.

"Insane with lust yes." Jed said running a hand through Leo's thinning blond hair possessively. The other hand cupped Leo's crotch. He was rewarded with a handful of semi-hard cock.

"Did I ever tell you how hot and bothered it makes me when you get upset and I alone can fix it. Come here." Opening his arms Leo gave in and closed the gap between them. He was still amazed at what had just happened.

"You practically told the Senior White House Usher and therefore the entire staff you were going to fuck me when he left."

Leaning in to lick the bit of exposed neck he could reach, Jed groaned. He straddled Leo's thigh with his legs rubbing his erection against his lover. He could feel Leo's hardening penis against his leg. The heat from his groin was a siren song.

"Well then Leo you don't want him to be spreading FALSE rumors now would you? I say we forget the sandwiches and make a Dennis a truthteller."

"If it's to avoid him losing his job for lying I think I can make the sacrifice." Leo growled.

Leo moaned "I've always wanted to be a sacrifical lamb." Grabbing Jed's bulging crotch "Looks like I'll be sacrificed to the God of your dick uh?".

They had been lovers so long they knew precisely what the other wanted. They both needed this after the long day. Jed started undressing Leo, one of his favorite things in life. The tie,the jacket, the shoes the belt then the pants with a lingering grope of hard and ready cock,there was a definite order. They both knew the goal of this ritual was to have Leo in his boxers and shirt.The sight turned Jed on everytime. Leo loved watching Jed take control of him like this. Just being able to let go and feel his lover's hands on him. The caresses, the sliding of cotton away from his skin feeling so exposed. He loved the way the air moved around him as one by one his work day armour fell away. Jed's eyes,hands,teeth,lips and tongue were on him with pressure and wetness and pleasure. Nibbling sucking,biting, rubbing, stroking. He thought of this feeling everytime they were alone. Jed's undivided attention is as rare as a black rose.

Leo closed his eyes and just let himself be surprised by were Jed had moved to next.His hands were all over him taking notes and notice. They crawled up the legs of his boxers, stroked his thighs, clutched at his ass. His teeth scrapped and nibbled at his soft paunchy stomach.

"Ah yes...Jed whispered still fully dressed on his knees. "You are the one thing that can make this day better, my love." He rubbed his dark thick hair on Leo's whiter than white belly. Wrapping his arms around Leo's waist he held on for dear life. He found sanity in the flesh next to his face. The hard cock pointing up towards his chin helped too. He rubbed his face over it and mouthed the cotton material that still covered his prize. That move earned him a gasp of softly exhaled breath from his lover.

Poking his stomach, "You're getting soft in your old age, Leo.Just the way I like it. You're becoming as old as I am." They are only 18 months apart but Leo called Jed "his old man" sometimes.

He glanced upwards and unexpectantly met sad eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I need a shower."

"No you don't." Jed took a deep breath and smiled. "Let's do it dirty.I like the way you smell afterwards,like a cheap rug in an Irish pub."

"Get up Jed. Please"

"Leo?" Jed got up off his knees.

"You didn't take offense to what I just..."

"No No." Waving away the suggestion. It's nothing." Leo reached to take off Jed's jacket. As he shrugged out of his clothes he said..."Let's get something straight. We are both white middle aged men in our fifties. We have big bellies, love handles, wrinkles and one of us is losing his hair. And you know what? The part that I need to be young and firm is firm right now" looking downwards "or was a second ago." Leo moved away from him towards the window.

"Hon, this isn't like you. What's going on?" Jed looked in the window and could see Leo's weary face in the reflection.

"I feel so...old today Jed. Today is just not a good day."

"No it isn't but I was trying to make it better." He stopped and thought about it. "You're still pissed off aren't you?"

"No." he said looking just a little pissed off.

"I think it's time I told you who Gerald is."

Leo's whole body tensed. He shook his head "I don't think it's a good idea to go down that road right now. I don't need to hear about yours and John's fuck fest with some guy named Gerald!!". Now he was really pissed off.

Jed put his arms around Leo's extremely tight shoulders. That earned him the "I could kill you with my bare hands" look. Kissing his cheek he carried on anyway "Gerald is the name I gave my heart."

"Excuse me?"

"We used to play a game. We named all the parts of our body. Junior is my brain etc etc. I told John once years ago that my heart belongs to you so he calls you Gerald.

Leo's eyes narrowed suspiciously "If that's true why doesn't he call Abbey "Gerald"? She has your heart too."

"Well Gerald is an ugly name and he likes Abbey" Jed said with a great amount of glee.

Leo hit him with very little malice and lots of love. "You made that up you son-of-a-bitch!"

Jed gathered Leo in his arms and kissed him stupid. Touching foreheads with closed eyes he rubbed the back of Leo's head in little circles.

"Now why would I do that? It's true. You and Abbey are my heart. Please Leo let me show you how deeply I'm in love with you."

Kissing him again Leo responded just the way he wanted him to. He started undressing Jed with shaking hands. Getting his shirt open but not off, getting his belt undone but not off, his fly open but his throbbing cock still snuggly inside his boxers, Leo stepped back from the kiss and looked at his Jed. He looked dizzy from loss of blood to his brain and throughly aroused.

"So it's 10:30 already are you going fuck me or what?". He walked away towards the bedroom fully in command again. Jed smiled and shook his head "Quoth Lord Bryon..." as he walked through the bedroom door closed and locked it tight. He turned to see Leo pulling back the covers. He took his shirt off and laid it on the foot of the bed. Jed had watched him do this so often it was as familiar to him as signing his own name.Leo got up on their bed. Their bed. They had shared one for so long that every bed Jed had slept in was Leo's too.

He stood at the door. Leo looked at him and grinned.

"Come here and end this day right."

As he unceremoniously dumped his clothes on the floor he made the howling noises that always earned him a chuckle or two from his lover.

"Your ass is mine Leo." he said as he climbed in next to him.

Jed took Leo into his arms and started nuzzling his neck. His tongue was invited into the soft wet mouth it wanted to invade. His hands wandered everywhere feeling for the right spots to give his lover all the pleasure he deserved. To his surprise,Leo pushed him away and sat up. He looked at Jed.

"Tonight it's me."

Usually they discussed who would be the top for the night. Leo had decided for both of them. He pulled his boxers off and added them to the pile of Jed's clothes. Now they were both exposed. Completely. Leo laid Jed on his back and looked at him. He moved on top of him and fitted his leg between Jed's thighs. Jed's erection was trapped against Leo's leg. Leo started to move in the smallest way just flexing his hips. Not enough friction to give Jed what he wanted.

"Leo. Please."

"Please what?" What do you want from me Jed?"

"Please touch me."

Leo humped him a little harder. "Touch you where Jed. Where. Show me where." Leo knew what his lover wanted. He said it more like a command than a question.

Jed reached and took his Leo's hand. Leo moved his leg knowing where his hand would end up. He watched Jed's face as he squeezed his balls ever so slightly. Jed's eyes closed and his head tilted back. Leo was awash with emotion as Jed spread his legs apart giving him better access.

"You love this don't you? Me handling your balls. Squeezing them like this. Rolling them in my hand. It arouses you doesn't it?"

"God yes." he answered in a husky voice. The lust in Jed's voice turned Leo on even more.

"Good. I like you hard. Wanting me."

"Always Leo always."

Leo's hand moved from his balls to the base of Jed's cock. He circled it and touched it lightly causing Jed to moan. He looked at Jed and smirked. He reached across him into their "special" drawer. He brought out a tube of lube and a cock ring. Jed's eyes widen.

"Leo no please. You know I hate..."

"Hush baby hush" he kissed Jed softly. "It's not for you. Jerk me baby."

Jed started pumping Leo's already drooling cock and made it even harder. He could see Leo's balls tightening. Leo threw his arms around Jed's neck. Kissing his chest licking his nipples. He watched them peak and bit them ever so slightly. He bit him hard just above the right nipple leaving a mark. Licking and sucking the bruise Leo lifted his head.

"I'll leave that for Abbey. I know how it turns her on. She'll see that and fuck you into next year to prove you belong to her but you don't. You belong to me."

He watched Jed's hand working his cock. "I love watching you touch me. Stroking my cock." Leo put his hand on top of Jed's slowing the rhythym. He was seconds from coming all over Jed's hand. He took a deep breath. He gave the cock ring to Jed.

"Put this on me baby." With shaky hands Jed fastened the ring around Leo's reddish purple cock and balls.

"Tighter Jed tighter."

"Leo..."

Cupping his lover's worried face "Jed please you know I like it. It's OK." He kissed Jed giving him the reassurance he needed.

Jed did as he was asked. Leo groaned in pleasure at the tight sensation,trapping the blood in his hard cock. He lowered his head and kissed Jed's stomach and moved down.

"Now I'm going to suck you dry." he said as he looked up.

Jed felt himself swallowed whole into Leo. He felt every whirl, every lick. The pressure right behind the head of his cock. Leo cupping his balls pulling them down. The rush that started in his spine, the burn in his thighs he was moving holding on to the bedsheets. Gripping Leo's head trying not to force himself down his throat chanting his name.

"Here I come Leo. Take me .." Jed let go of his seed into his lover's mouth. The pulsing of his cock was complimented by Leo's moans and swallows. He had squeezed his eyes so tightly shut that they hurt. He felt rather than saw Leo get up on his knees over him.

Leo reached for the lube and started preparing his Jed.

"I gotta cum Jed. I've gotta fuck you now..". He touched him with shaky hands. Spreading him touching his dark place with slick fingers. He was rushing but Jed knew he wouldn't hurt him. He looked between Leo's legs and saw his straining cock with the cock ring firmly snapped in place.

Jed knew he was in for quite a ride. Leo wasn't going to last much longer. They moved together with the smooth grace that comes from years of loving. Leo loved this position, Jed on his back legs gripped around his waist. He loved looking into Jed's eyes while he was inside of him. He was nice and relaxed since he had just cum. He penetrated Jed in one thrust surprising them both.

"Ah God Leo!"

"Oh Jed you feel so good. Yessss...."

He leaned over and kissed Jed forcefully. He was excited and getting close to where he wanted to be. The cock ring was bumping against Jed's ass cheeks adding another sensation to the mix. Both of them were moaning loudly. Jed was hard again, his cock jutting out from his groin seeking it's own release. Leo's thrusts were getting more frenzied,more out of control.

"Oh God Leo. Fuck me. Harder."

Leo whispered."You're mine. You hear me. Look at me Jed. Look at what I'm doing to you."

Leo reached under his balls to unsnapped the cock ring. The release was like a dam breaking. The pull of his body towards orgasm was so forceful he forgot how to breathe.The lack of oxygen was painful to him for a moment. Then the chemicals in his brain took over. His orgasm was like that dream where you falling down down further and further away from yourself. He emptied himself into Jed. He gave him his love, his devotion his soul and spirit. Jed felt all the things Leo had let flow into him and came a few seconds after him. His second orgasm of the night was smaller than the first. Having Leo inside of him made it feel bigger.

Leo was still inside of and on top of Jed when came back to this earth. He started to shift his weight and felt the tingle of his very recent orgasm in his balls. Oh yes sometimes he felt 40 again.

"Don't look so smug." Jed said moving slowly. Putting his aching legs down he moaned "We're both going to pay for this tomorrow." He laid an arm lazily on Leo's chest.

"What a way to go. And I'm not finished with you." he turned on his side towards Jed and grinned.

"Yes you are. It's my turn." Both of them startled to hear Abbey's voice coming from the doorway connecting the bedroom to the bathroom.

Jed waved at her "I would get up and kiss you hello but...'

"Oh you can't darling I know." She smiled as she moved to the bed. She had on their negligee.She only wore it when she was with both of them.

Leo smiled and opened his arms. "Abbey. Come here."

They kissed so deeply and strongly that Jed croaked "OK you two have some mercy on me please? You know what watching you two together does to ol' Junior here" pointing to his semi-hard cock.

Abbey joined them in the big four post bed. Strange how the one in the Manchester was the same exact size.

"John Marbury is in town isn't he?" she asked stroking Leo's cheek gently.

"How did you know...?"

"This" she picked up the cock ring "and this" rubbing the bite mark on Jed's chest.

Leo's face started to glow slightly.

In her sultry voice she stage whispered "Jed loves you sweetheart. Almost as much as I do." She smiled as she looked over her shoulder at her exhausted husband. "You don't have to worry about John or anybody else you hear" as she kissed him again. This time very tenderly on the forehead.

"Now as for him belonging solely to you...I'm afraid you gonna have to go through me first. He belongs to both of us." She picked up the cock ring and twirled it around her finger.

"Oh Lord Abbey please don't encourage him." Jed said suddenly more awake.

"Oh I'm encouraged Jed. Definitely encouraged."

*The End*


End file.
